


Show Me How You Do That Trick by deirdre_c (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817





	Show Me How You Do That Trick by deirdre_c (Podfic)

[Show Me How You Do That Trick](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/437088.html)  
**Author:**[](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/) **deirdre_c**  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** ~9,000  
**Warnings:** Underage (Jared is 17), humans with canine characteristics, knotting

 

 **Reader's Note:** Huge thanks to [](http://shinywhimsy.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinywhimsy**](http://shinywhimsy.livejournal.com/) for being my beta and cheerleader again, even though she's moved on to another fandom. Recorded for [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/)**deirdre_c** 's birthday. Hopefully I still know how to do this particular trick. *g*

 

50 minutes, 68.7 MB  
Download or listen [here](https://app.box.com/s/rzapcc5jhl6ct7k3w4yz). Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c3m9rtp7daf6m6s/Show_Me_How_You_Do_That_Trick.mp3).


End file.
